DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicants abstract). Noise has been documented to be disruptive of nursing home residents' sleep and there is evidence that it may be related to other common resident problems observed in nursing homes (e.g., agitation, withdrawal, depression). There is also evidence that much of the nighttime noise is due to staff and that this noise can be reduced if staff feedback is provided. Unfortunately, the feedback systems that have been utilized to date are very labor intense and cannot be maintained over long time periods. This application proposes to develop an efficient system to monitor noise in the nursing home and to translate this information into a computerized feedback system that will permit continuous improvement of noise levels. This system will be tested in two nursing homes and its ability to reduce noise over long time periods (40 nights) will be compared against 1) a baseline or no feedback condition, and 2) a more labor intense staff feedback condition. The ability of the technology to maintain noise abatement effects over time will be documented by comparing Nursing Home 1, utilizing the sytem over 40 nights against Nursing Home 2, utilizing a labor intense feedback system for 20 nights and then reversing to 20 nights of a no feedback condition.